One Thing At A Time
by FanGurl4Eva
Summary: Months before the team becomes the team, Dick meets a new girl from Australia, Kat and a new heroine appears in Gotham, BlueJay. What does she have to hide and will she help create the team. Follow them to see what happens. Pre-Season 1 RobinxOC. Rated T cause of minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (I wish) or any characters but Katerina, Mira, Mikael and Tanya***

* * *

Katerina (Kat's) POV

*Beep Beep*, well there goes my alarm. Guess I got to get out of my bed and go to school.

If you don't already know me my name is Katerina Addis and its my first day at Gotham Academy, I've recently moved from Sydney, Australia to Gotham, because of a business deal that my father has, fun. Not to sound snobby or anything but I had friends there and a really awesome life.

Anyways guess I have to get up before Mira tells me off, (Mira is my families housemaid, kinda like a butler only female) and she's really scary when she wants to be and could take dessert away from me so no sleeping in.

* * *

Normal POV

After Kat had a shower and had gotten dressed in her uniform, brushed through her long blonde hair, leaving it down for school, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Kat's POV

Mmm... That food smells so good, yeah you heard right I'm not too fussy and I actually like to eat, unlike many of the people I know and I seemingly have gift to stay slim. Yeah right, that would be the martial arts and gymnastics training I do.

"Kat, Kat, Katerina!" That snapped me out of my thought to Mira waving her hands in front of me.  
"Huh" was my all witty reply,  
"You were daydreaming again, now what do want?" She said hands on hips. Behind the bench.  
"Bacon and eggs and where's mum and dad?" I said looking around.  
"They've left for work" Mira said sounding apologetic,  
"Oh." Really, on my first day too, guess they want to get familiar with the Gotham (or now HQ) branch of their business. "Stop moping around, tell me about what you were daydreaming about, while you eat breakfast?" Now for a 30 year old she seemed really young and personally really good to talk to better than my real mum.  
"M'Kay, I was thinking about home and my friends" Was that a dead give away or what?  
"Hmm, sure you weren't thinking about your powers and extra job?" She was smirking...

Okay now that was way off topic, just glad mum or dad wasn't here or they would freak! Mira was the only one who knew about my secret vigilante status. Back home in Aus' I would fight crime with my extra abilities ever since I was kidnapped a year or three years ago. I had decided to make a difference, so I created an alias- BlueJay- and started, but I had need equipment so I told Mira and that's how I'm still here, with her medical and lying skills.  
"No I'm thinking about what I'm missing, but this school, are you sure it's better than the one in Sydney?"  
"Yeah, it's better or your parents would put you in boarding school" Sounding quite confident. "Anyway you had better get to school or you'll be late, now any idea what car you want me to take you in?" Now that was definitely me, making an impression.  
"Yea, I know which one, the Bugatti Veyron, that reminds me I have to get my school bag!"

Rushing up and down the stairs to the garage into the car and to school. Lets see what happens today.

* * *

Finally I had arrived at school and I cold already see so many eyes on my car. Nice to see the attention, so as I get out of my car, a really pretty brunette with brown eyes walks up to me "Hi I'm Barbara, your student liaison." Yes, this school sounds better, someone to help me get use to the American way of going to high school.  
"Hey, I'm Katerina, but please call me Kat, my name is a mouthful" Smiling and letting a my accent flow in my voice, well what ever of an accent I have, I travel to much just to have one.  
"Nice to meet you then Kat, I'll show you to the office to pick up your timetable"  
"That would be handy, thanks" I like this chick, she seemed really nice.  
"Hey Kat, where did you go before you came to GA?" Barbara asked me politely.  
"I went to St Mary's in Sydney" Smiling at my memories at the school.  
"Wow, so you came from Sydney, like in Australia. Anyway why did you from there to here?"  
"Yea, like in Australia Barbs-wait can I call you that?" I asked hesitantly, looking at her.  
"Of course you can call me that, I feel like your my friend already, but you didn't answer my question" She replied smiling at the friendship part.  
"Cool, anyway I moved from there to here because my dad got a business deal with, what's his name? Ah! Got it, Bruce Wayne." Smirking triumphantly at my memory.  
"Oh wait so your Katerina Addis, daughter to Mikael and Tanya Addis, the billionaires that own the mining company?" Barbs realised, now paying attention to my answer.  
"Yeah, those are my parents, but can you not go around telling everyone until I'm ready. Okay?" Almost begging, I definitely didn't want to beg.  
"No I can do that, but I had wanted to asked if you wanted to hang out at recess and lunch, with my friend Dick" She carefully asked as not to seem like a gold digger.  
"No that would be awesome." Now a huge grin was on my face.

So we kept talking getting to know one another until we reached to office.

* * *

So when we reached the office we asked the front desk lady for my schedule and locker number, which is 002  
And this is my schedule for today:  
**AP Honors French 8:00-9:00**  
**AP Honors Maths 9:05-10:05**  
**Morning Break 10:05-10:20**  
**AP Honors English 10:25-11:25**  
**Physical Education Extension 11:30-12:30**  
**Lunch 12:30-1:00**  
**AP Honors Society and Environment 1:05-2:05**  
**Drama Extension 2:10-3:10**

"Wow we have like no classes together, but drama. Such a high achiever." She giggled at the end part. "Oh look you've got one of the best lockers in the school, it's next to mine." "Ok, now that's you ego speaking." I stated in a matter of fact voice.  
"No really you do, but that comes with a status, so if your rich or something you get the best." Barbs replied looking at my schedule.  
"Not to offend, but then how did you get the one next to mind?" I was getting curious.  
"No that's quite alright, but my dads the commissioner." Now that was cool.  
"Darty!" I almost, but shout.  
"Darty?" Barbs replies confused at my choice of words.  
"Oh right, America. It means awesome in Australia." Ha! Cured the confused face.  
"Anyway, we had better drop your things off at your locker and then I'll introduce you to Dick." She told me before walking out of the office and apparently to our lockers. Well first day here I come!

* * *

**Please review and rate, so I know how I did on my first story. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, 2 chapters in one night lucky! First other POV!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just my characters.**

* * *

As we made our ways down the semi crowded hall ways right to our lockers, Barbara was right best lockers in the house (or school), near cafeteria and close to the exit and guess what they're double sized too! Sweet!

"Sweet?" Guess I said that out loud, my bad.  
"Okay so that one over there is your locker and I'll show you how to change to lock when we actually get there." As if fate hated me, I bump straight into someone else *Crash*  
"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there." I turned to look up into to most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, it was a boy with jet black hair and tan skin who was taller than me by a bit (three inches) and he was hot as hell. I immediately blushed- wait what Katerina Jordan Addis blushing, that's a new one.  
"It's cool, your the new girl right?" He asked me.  
"Yea, I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Katerina, but please call me Kat." I replied calmly.  
"Nice to meet you too Kat, I'm Richard, but call me Dick, like everyone else- oh hey Barbs!" Dick said, finally seeing Barbara.  
"Wait, Barbs, was this the guy you were talking about earlier?" I asked  
"Yeah, this is him" She was giggling now, probably because we had meet like this.  
"Anyway to NARNIA or my locker, which would be best?" I said completely calm, while they cracked up laughing. So I just walked over there while they were laughing, while checking my phone to see if it was on silent.

* * *

After they had finished laughing, Barbs helped me with my locker and the was talking to another girl, while Dick asked me how I got this particular one and why I moved here.  
"My father has a business deal, so I would've stayed in Sydney if I could, like my sister, Vera, who is staying with one of her friends." I was still probably a little touchy because she got to stay although not for long. Soon her and her maid Carmill would be moving over here and then she would just annoy me.  
"What kind of business deal, because my father owns a business." He actually looked interested.  
"One where he has to ship, metals and nano parts, to Wayne Enterprises." I quickly told him.  
"Well the that would make you the daughter of my fathers, business partners Mikael and Tanya Addis" He said after realising who I was.  
"Wait so your Bruce's son Dick Grayson, figures seeing as you figured me out." Damn he beat me at figuring who he was out, atleast he doesn't know about my other alias.  
"Yup, now I've been meaning to ask what classes you have today." He then asked me, so we pulled out our schedules and compared them.  
"Hey it looks like we have everything but drama together." Okay now Dick was all happy acting like a five year old.  
"We should probably head to class before the bell goes, I'll show you where it is." And so after saying bye to Barbara we headed to the languages hallway.

* * *

Dicks POV

As I was closing my locker after dropping my books and homework off to my locker, I turned around a bumped into a gorgeous girl, who I hadn't seen before, my guess is that she is new. She has dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She was shorter than me but has tan skin and a lean and skinny body. She was unlike anyone I had seen before.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" She said looking up and blush the lightest shade of pink, cute.  
"It's cool, your the new girl, right?" I asked.  
"Yea, I am. Nice to meet you, I'm Katerina, but please call me Kat." Kat seemed really nice.  
"Nice to meet you too Kat, I'm Richard, but call me Dick, like everyone else- oh hey Barbs!" I told her, finally seeing Barbs.  
"Wait, Barbs, was this the guy you were talking about earlier?" She asked Barbs. They were talking about me?!  
"Yeah, this is him" She was giggling now, probably because we had meet like this.  
"Anyway to NARNIA or my locker, which would be best?" Kat said completely calm, and that did it we cracked up laughing like the joker, but she just walked to her locker and went on her phone.

After we had finished laughing, Barbs helped Kat with her locker, which was in between me and Barbs and then was talking to another girl, while I asked her how she got this particular one and why she moved here of all places.  
"My father has a business deal, so I would've stayed in Sydney if I could, like my sister, Vera, who is staying with one of her friends." She looked a touchy about the subject, so I didn't press her. I had already guessed what it was about, her leaving her friends.  
"What kind of business deal, because my father owns a business." Now I was genuinely actually looked interested to see who her dad was.  
"One where he has to ship, metals and nano parts, to Wayne Enterprises." She quickly told me, ahhh dads new business partner, now I know who she is.  
"Well the that would make you the daughter of my fathers, business partners Mikael and Tanya Addis" I said after I realised it.  
"Wait so your Bruce's son Dick Grayson, figures seeing as you figured me out." Ha I beat her at finding out about her parents, at least she doesn't know about my other alias.  
"Yup, now I've been meaning to ask what classes you have today." I then asked her, so we pulled out our schedules and compared them.

* * *

During French  
French was boring to say the least. The teacher asked me how much I knew and then to introduce myself to the class in French, REALLY! Come on, and all the boy were hitting on me, why?! At least I could talk to Dick.

* * *

During Maths  
Maths is fun at least, but I still had annoying boys hitting on me and I had to introduce myself to the class, at least there's like only 20 people in our class, goodie!

* * *

So recess finally came and I already had homework, what up with that?! Back to reality, where Dick and Barbs were fighting, while I was drinking an iced coffee, gotta love that.  
"Guys" no reply, we'll see about that.  
"GUYS" That shut them up pretty fast.  
"Yes." Both replied in unison.  
"What are you doing after school 'cause my house is empty and boring!" I complained, not that I really like to, but my house is boring.  
"Don't know yet" Barbara said first, followed by the same from Dick.  
"And do you have phone numbers that I can put in my phone?" I also asked.  
"Yes we have numbers!" Dick was already pulling his phone out, same with Barbara.  
"Hey Dick, we have the same phones, but mines in white." True to my word I pulled out a white iPhone 5, while he had a black one.  
"Aww... I'm the only one with a Samsung." Barbs pouted and dick stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Anyway back to topic, my number is 673-444-1543." Dick told me.  
"And mine is 673-545-1642, now what's yours?" She turned to me, as well as Dick.  
"Okay guys mine is 673-444-1521, got it?" They both shook their heads, whole texting someone, wonder who. At that minute I received a text from Barbs and Dick.

**Barbs: heeyy!**

**Dick: What's up?!**

"You know I'm not replying to them." I said, unsure what they would do to me.  
"Aww." Before they could complain further the bell went signalling us to grab our books and head to our classes.

* * *

During English  
I still had to introduce myself to the class before we started to do any work, even then it was bad because I can't write poetry.

* * *

Phys Ed  
Best subject ever! Mr Johnson and Mrs Johnson are really nice and are crazy about sport. The only bad thing was I was the only girl my class.  
"Alright go get changed!" Mr Johnson all but shouted. Unsure about what to wear I asked Mrs Johnson.  
"Mrs Johnson what do I wear for gym?"  
"We don't have a gym uniform. Did you bring sports shorts?" She asked.  
"Yes"  
"And what about a top or sports bra, that's quite popular"  
"Yea, a sports bra"  
"Alright, hurry up and change" She kinda ordered. I really glad the boys haven't come out yet. I quickly get changed and then tied my hair up to a semi-messy ponytail and exit the change room. The boys were already waiting and now they were staring at my sports bra.  
"Anyone caught staring at Miss Addis will be forced to do 50 push-ups." Mrs Johnson to the rescue. We were told we had free range to use all the equipment we wanted and they had a lot, muscle building, still rings, treadmills, pool, a trapeze and all gymnastic equipment.

I let a low yes out and make my way to the uneven bars. Grab some of the glove-cuffs and chalk my hands up. Just before I started I saw Dick go to the still rings, wow muscles much, I can't do that damn. Anyway the rest of the boys were just weight lifting. I jumped to the ring a made myself at home.

* * *

Lunch was unproductive, we just ate and texted each other until the bell rung.

* * *

During S&E  
Our teacher is really nice, she just said who I was and let me sit down and even better we're doing geography. YAY! Bit of a nerdy moment excuse me.

* * *

Drama  
Finally a class with Barbara, but all we did was mess around and so it wasn't really productive although we did get promise so acting next lesson.

So my first day is finally over, wow. That's different from Sydney's high schools...

* * *

**Please review! I want to see if I should stop writing cause I'm bad and those phone number aren't real so don't call them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, heres a new chapter**

***I don't own Young Justice and never will**

This is for Stronger123 and ELECTRA13

* * *

Kat's POV

So as I made my way to my car where Mira was waiting I thought about if I should become BlueJay tonight. That was a tough one, I had heard rumours of a guy called Batman and that he didn't like new heroes in his city. I might do some research about him tonight before I head out.

The drive home was silent seeing as Mira knew I didn't want to talk just yet. So as we pulled up to the mansion, I almost flew out of the car to my 'nest' aka hero HQ, that was under my house, which I still didn't know how my parents didn't realise yet, guess they really are at work most of the time. The door to my HQ was through my wardrobe via a secret passage. Not that was the only one, but it was the easiest. After opening the wall so I could get through I grabbed my homework, because it still needs to be done.

* * *

So after my really long elevator trip down, I had made my way to my nest- which was like a cave, I know what your thinking how did I get this here, answer no parents a lot. Anyways my costume was hanging up in a glass case, near the elevator. The nest also contained a computer, weapons, my motorbike and a couch. It had a couple bedrooms down here, for when I'm too tired to go upstairs.

Speaking of my costume **(A/N: like Catwomans from The Batman cartoon series)** it's a black and has knee length boots, while it covers the edge of my gloves that so you can only see half my palm and my fingers. The fingertips had platinum covers with a sharp diamond at the ends of each finger (and thumb) which were sown into the fabric. The neck is like a turtle neck only really big and loose so it can cover my mouth. I have big googles that cover my eyes and you can't see through them, even with Superman's x-ray vision. For my weapon I use a whip, darts, smoke bombs, ninja stars and a ton more different pellets (eg: ice, slime, foamy stuff, ect) which I carry in my utility belt.

So anyway, I'd better do my homework, 'cause I really don't want to get detention.

* * *

So after a couple hours, I'd had finished and just received a text from Dick  
**Dick: hey u finished ur homework?**  
And so I relied back saying I had and then told him I had to go to dinner, because I'd wanted to research the Batman and guess what found, a photo with his side-kick Robin, which looked really familiar, hmmm almost like Dick. Then after looking at the time, it was finally showtime, yay Kat! Lets show Gotham what your made of.

The suit was fairly hard to put on, but like always I managed. So then I told Mira and left on my J-Bike which was painted blue and black and made my way out to Gotham.

The first thing about Gotham I notice about it is that it's really dirty, like dirty. I guess it's either a really poor city or that it's just got a lot of scum and criminals in it. So after making my way towards the city's low lives or as they call it, crime alley. It's probably just best I start there.

* * *

So far I've come across several robbings, vandalisings and a few rapes, all of which I've stopped. It hurts me to see what these people come to, but all that emotion shouldn't reach my face or people will find my weaknesses.  
"All units to Gotham City Bank, code 4 robbing. There's hostages" that came over my police scanner, huh, guess its time to really make an impression. A quick smirk over took my face as I made my way toward my bike and headed toward the bank.

Over at the bank was chaos and there was no way I could get in with police blocking all exits. Time to use my ninja skills, now that seems like fun. I quickly scaled the nearest building and then use my whip as a grappling hook and made my way toward the open window nearest the first floor. Gasps broke out of the bystanders  
"Look it's another of those vigilantes, does anyone know her name" Now that was really observant, picking up that I was a girl. Okay, I had just made my way into the building and I was being really quiet, so I could hear what's going on.  
"Fill these bags up with all the money you got!" Is what I heard shouted. Ohh I hope there's more than one!

So I decided to quick throw down a smoke pellet, just to hurry it up. I seriously hate when people get hurt because I'm waiting around.  
"Boys, it Batman! Get him!" One of the goons said, now that push my buttons, I came directly out only to hear "Wait, your not Batman! Who are you?!"  
"I don't really care about her name, just get her!" Guessing by the tone, the leader had said that, but was clearly mistaken if they could take me out, but I still decided to tell them my name just for further reference.  
"I'm BlueJay" and then I struck with force. I pulled my whip out and took their guns and was about to strike when one punched me in the ribs. Ow, was my only thought, before I kicked him back in the gut with twice the force. Serves him right, I then flipped over a guy who was just about to punch me and then landed, before using his back to jump off, as to kick another guy in the face, but during that time one of the guys had pick up a gun and was pointing it at me. Crap.  
"Surrender or everyone dies." Not gonna happen, buddy. I struck out my whip and was using it faster than a bullet. I then punched him in the temple, knocking him out and then finished off the rest of the guys. I quickly freed the hostages and tied the goons up using their own rope. Haha.

As I was about to leave, a little boy, who had been one of the hostages, came up to me and asked me "Who are you?" He was very cute, maybe around four or five.  
"I'm BlueJay" Was all I said before disappearing.

As I grappled my way towards the building, I heard the people below whispering.  
"Where's Batman?"  
"They said that her name was BlueJay, do you reckon it's another of Batman's sidekicks?"  
"Great, another vigilante"  
Okay that last one was harsh. I was about to make my way to my bike, when Batman appeared, with a scowl on his face, huh, mustn't have any fun, ever.  
"What are you doing, you could've been hurt?" What was that, no thanks.  
"Obversely saving those people and tying up the bad guys and I didn't get hurt" Duh.  
"And what are you doing in my city?" Now get real it's also mine now.  
"Um, not just yours or Robin's, it's also mine now" Yup that's right, it's also mine now.  
"No, I don't want you to get hurt, so just stop now!" Wow, that was almost caring.  
"No, I won't" I protested. I won't ever give this up.  
"Yes, you will. Don't let me catch you doing this again BlueJay." Woah, he knows my name, but even he's not going to stop me and so I then walk or climb down to my bike a head home to get some sleep. For my first time in Gotham, crime fighting, I did great.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter might be up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys requested Dick/Kat bonding, gaining vying it to you... In two parts! This is for Stronger123, my current loyal reviewer! :D Enjoy**

***I don't own Young Justice and I never will D:**

* * *

Kat's POV

Ahh...whose...shaking me *YAWN*  
"Get up Katerina, your going to be late!" Now that got me up, fast. I stared up bleary eyed, trying to make something out of fuzziness. My mind clogged with thoughts from the other day, meeting Batman specifically, I mean who gets to meet him in person and not get beaten to a pulp. After a few minutes of squinting and searching the room, I finally saw Mira standing over me, I rolled out of my bed and made my way to have a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Dicks POV

So, last night Bruce tells me after he came back from patrol, that there is a new hero in town and she won't leave. He also said her name, BlueJay, hmm... Another bird- I mean what do we really know about her... I think I should put my detective skills to work and try to figure out who she is. This seems fishy, anyway I had better get dressed for school, I really want to see Kat again, I don't know, she seems really nice and she's the prettiest girl I have ever seen, but I've only known her for a day, so I'll see where this leads.

* * *

Miras POV (didn't see that coming)

Katerina slept a little in, but who really blames her. Last night was her first patrol, luckily not getting hurt to bad, just a bruise to the ribs, which should heal double time, because of some of her really private secrets, which include mostly stuff from we she was kidnapped at a really young age, it was quite bad, Master Mikael and Mistress Tanya were going crazy and yes I call Katerinas parents master and mistress, because they haven't told me otherwise and Katerina really hates it when I do, but I still have to call her that when they're home. Hmm, I wonder what Katerina wants for breakfast?

* * *

Kat's POV

So as I made my way downstairs I got a text from Dick.  
**Dick: u going 2 school?**

**Me: yea r u?**

**Dick: of course, Bruce makes me go**

**Me: good, I'll see u there**  
Mmm...Pancakes. I'm hungry so I'm gonna grab breakfast so I can leave early to see Dick and Barbara.

* * *

After finishing up my pancakes and rechecking my appearance, I was finally headed to school, in my Lamborghini Gallardo. As we pulled up to Gotham Acadamy, I waved bye to Mira as she drove off and walked over to where Barbs was standing.  
"Where's Dick?" Taking in that he wasn't here with Barbara yet.  
"He hasn't arrived yet, though he should be any min-*Car Engine*-ute and that's him" she sighed. He had arrived in the exact same car as I had, a Lamborghini Gallardo. He scanned the crowd and found us, oh so casually walking towards us.  
"Hey" Was all he said.  
"Hey" Came from Barbara and from me...  
"Really, you pull up in the same car as me!" Humor laced my voice.  
"You pulled up in the same car, lol!" Typical guy, well I can't be that mad at him, he was really hot.  
"Yea I did, but oh well." I sighed I defeat. I gave up too easily, definitely something wrong here, I don't know what though... *RING* Who's calling me and now of all times? Look it's Mira, is something wrong?  
**"Hello, Mira"  
"Hi Katerina, I have some errands to do today and I won't be able to pick you up, I'm so sorry and your parents won't be home 'till late."** Oh, just the normal.  
**"Yes okay, I'll see what I can do. Goodbye M"** Was my reply, just trying to hide my sadness.  
**"Okay, have a lovely day Kat" **And then she hung up. Why doesn't my parents ever care about me...  
"Hey are you okay" Came for a concered Dick.  
"What's wrong?" Not now, I might tell him later.  
"I'll tell you later, just not now." Him and Barbs exchanged worried glances.  
"Anyway, what subjects do you have today?" Barbs asked just to get me off topic.  
"I actually don't know, I'll check." As I pulled out my schedule,  
**Home Economics 8:00-9:00  
IT-Technology 9:05-10:05  
Morning Break 10:05-10:20  
AP Honors Science 10:25- 11:25  
Health 11:30-12:30  
Lunch 12:30-1:00  
AP Honors Maths 1:05-2:05  
Physical Education Extention 2:10-3:10**  
"Yes I have Health and Home-Ec with you" Said a now really happy Barbara.  
"Still doesn't beat me, IT, Science, Math and Phys Ed with her." That was trouble, just waiting to happen and I'd hate to break it up.  
"At least you bit have me in a class." Now that put them to rest.

* * *

So after the first period, I was really excited for IT, GA only had the best computers and we get to learn heaps on them. I met up with Dick at our lockers and walked together to class. We talked a bit and tried to keep off the morning. I asked him what would we would be doing and he replied with a you'll find out, vague much?

* * *

After that lesson, we talked little more, but he could tell something was wrong so he tried to get me to tell him and Barbara, but at no avail. So at Phys Ed he pulled me aside and grilled it out of me.  
"Kat, we're alone now. You can trust me." He stated. Guess its now or never.  
"Dick... It's my parents, they... They never spend anytime with me and I know I sound like a whiny bitch, but since birth they have almost ignored me, like they were wasting there love on me and now I wanted to talk to Mira after school, but when she says she'll be running late that usually means really late and I don't have anyone to talk to or anywhere to go to."  
Dick was hugging me in a comforting way, while I almost sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Hey, calm down Kat. It's going to be alright, if you want to, you could come and help me work out in my gym at home and we can discuss problems if you want and I'll tell you more about myself." Working out is probably the best way to vent.  
"That would be nice, thanks Dick." I said with a small smile.  
"Now cheer up, we have this whole gym to workout in now." Now that was the Dick I knew.

* * *

So we had finished school and said goodbye to Barbara, we headed to our lockers to pick up homework and for me to pick up extra clothing (for an emergency) and headed to where his butler Alfred was waiting.  
"Master Dick, who's this?" Oh, so Alfred had a British accent, those are the best.  
"This is Katerina, Alfred."  
"Hi" Was all that I could manage, I guess they were right, I do need this talk.

* * *

**So that's my first semi-cliff hanger. Remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, part two of the bonding.**

***Disclaimer: I will never own Young Justice and if I did, I would make a season 3.**

* * *

So after driving off away from school, I could see that Dick was worried for me, that's sweet. It was mostly silent in the car, aside from the asking of Dicks day and the radio. Both could see I wasn't feeling my best.

After another 10 minutes we pulled up to Wayne Manor, which I had already figured out how close it was to my home. Me and Dick didn't rush to the gym instead he took the time to show me around the manor and as we rounded the corner to the gym he finally spoke.  
"What's really going on" He said not looking at me.  
"I-I" Deep breath, you can do this. "Don't really know where to start Dick." Well that was the best I could come up.

Dick opened the door to the gym which was big with tons of equipment. It was perfect.  
"Well then I'll tell you about me and then you can talk about you, ok?" He asked me.  
"That sounds good." I said softly.  
"Well I was born on the 1st of March 1998 to John and Mary Grayson, who were trapeze artists in Halys Circus..." I could see it was hard talking about it, but he was helping me.  
"...when I was eight, a man named Tony Zucco killed my parents and then I was taken to be Bruce's ward. My favourite things are the trapeze and my computer and my favourite colour is blue." He finished. Wow, that was bigger then my problem.

"Oh, well I was born in Paris, France on the 20th of Feburary 1998, while my parents were on vacation. They always ignored me after I was six months, like I wasn't worth their love. At that time they hired Mira to look after me. I learned to ignore it and get on with my life at the age of two. By that time my parents had another child, my sister Vera. They looked at her with utter adoration, l-like I... Like I didn't exist, but she saw what they were doing to me and tried to help, but only made it worse. She stayed close to me until I was kidnapped when I was nine and I haven't spoken to her for a year. My favourite colours is red and white and I have one sister, Vera." It almost brought me to tears as I told him.

"Wow that's messed up" He said mostly to himself as he hugged me and tried to comfort me.  
"Why am I crying, your story is worst than mine..." I sobbed, Kat STOP crying!  
"No yours was probably worst than mine because I got attention from my parents when they were alive and now Bruce fills in for them. Anyway wouldn't you have Mira?" He asked me.  
"No not really she's just like a friend. Not close enough to be a parental figure." I finally looked up into his eyes, I must of looked utterly broken and unfixable.  
"You have me now, as well as Barbara, we'll help fix you and make you feel better, even if we can't stop them ignoring you."  
"That sounds nice... Can we use some of your equipment now?" I gently asked him.  
"Sure, if it makes you feel better." Dick replied smiling. He had a beautiful smile.

* * *

So we got of the mat and headed towards the equipment. I asked Dick what he was starting with and he had said the still rings, so I had decided to go towards the gymnastics beam, which I don't even know how that got here, but whatever. I then powder the beam, as not to fall and then gracefully get on. Maybe I can practise my skills and then watch Dick.

As I started to get tired of the beam I carefully got off and turned around to see that Dick had charged from the rings to the pommel horse. I sat near the pommel horse, but not close enough to disrupt Dicks landing. He was really good and pretty muscly for a 13 year old. I don't see how he's almost a loner besides me and Barbara, anyone in our year could fall for him and not just because he's rich. He was also handsome and smart, a perfect combination if you ask me. Anyway he's getting off now.

I stand up and hand him a towel. "That was really good, Dick" I gave him a smile, which he echoed back at me, cute. "Thanks Kat. I saw you on the beam, now you are talented." As I was about to say something Alfred came in. "Master Dick, Miss Addis, would you like something to eat?" He said with a really strong accent and a semi bored look on his face.  
"Yes please, Alfred!" Dick almost shouted in my ear.  
"Dick... Don't shout in my ear!" I turned to look at him. At that moment Alfred saw it best to stop us fighting.  
"Very well." That was it, before he turned and walked out.

Dick turned around and looked back at me. "Sorry for shouting in your ear, Kat." He apologised, with a pleading look on his face.  
"Ok, as long as you don't shout in my ear again." That was probably a stretch even for him.  
"Well that's settled, lets go get something to eat!" Yum food!

So we set of for the kitchen in search of food and as we approached the kitchen I smelt something yummy, COOKIES! Yea man! We saw Alfred in the kitchen plating up some cookies. "Milk?" Was all he asked us. Dick and I both turned to look at each other before,  
"Yes!" Was replied back at him. Alfred the proceeded to grab two glasses and fill them up with milk.

We both decided to sit at the bench and eat our cookies. "What is Australia like to live in?" Dick asked me between mouthfuls. "Well it's pretty hot there and it's not green, but red and blue. It's beaches are heavens in the summer." I let my full accent seep into my voice.  
"Sounds like a fun place. I'd love to visit it." He said to me. We had both just about finished our cookies when he asked me what my hobbies are.

"Well my hobbies are martial arts and gymnastics, as you can see. I also like to draw, but I've lost my inspiration for it. What about you?" I asked him back.  
"My hobbies are almost the same as your only instead of drawing, I like to play video games." Typical boy, how didn't I guess?! Wonder if he has Call of Duty?  
"Hey Dick, you got CoD?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, of course. Which one?" He turned to ask me.  
"Black Ops 2." I want to play zombies!  
"Yea, do you want to play it?"  
"Of course, as long as we're playing zombies" He gave me a huge grin before leading me out to the games room where he had everything from a PlayStation to a Xbox.

So about an hour into playing my phone rang. It was Mum... Why is she calling me?!  
**Me: Hello?  
Mum: Katerina time to come home.  
Me: Oh okay, mum. Goodbye.  
Mum: Goodbye.**  
Aww did I really have to come home?! I want to stay with Dick and play CoD all night.  
"What was that about, Kat" he asked as I hung up.  
"My mum, apparently it's time to come home." I said with sadness lacing my voice.  
"Oh, okay. Did you want a lift home?" I don't know if Alfred wants to drive me.  
"Only if its okay with Alfred." I told him. He seemed happy and sped off to find Alfred. I quickly gathered up all my things and was about to leave the room, when Dick ran in and almost bowled me over. "Time to go, Kat." He turned and walked out, really slowly, as if he didn't want me to leave.

* * *

So as we reached the car, Alfred was already waiting for us, he opened our doors and the shut them. He then got in and drove off towards my house. I'm not going to ask how he knows where it is. From Wayne Manor to my house it was only a 5 minute drive and most of that time was spent talking to Dick on how I kicked his ass at CoD.

As we pulled up to my house Dick said "You should come over again sometime."  
"Yes and maybe you could finally beat me at Zombies." That was a little bit cocky, but hey he lost to a girl, ha! I got out of the car and made my way towards the front door, but not before Dick ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. "I'll miss you, now you will come back over soon." He almost demanded of me and the hug was unexpected, but really nice, considering I never really got any. "Okay Dick, I'll will come back over soon." I promised him, before hugging him back and then making my way inside.

I wonder why my parents wanted me back here?

* * *

**Leave comments and remember to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. This is for those people who didn't get the previous chapter, so her is the reason. *Disclaimer: I want to own YJ, but I don't sadly :(**

* * *

Kat's POV

So as I walk in my front door I set my bag down and walk towards the lounge.  
"Katerina." My father says with a blank face.  
"Welcome home, Katerina. We have a surprise for you." WHOA! What the... Did they just say surprise. That's not possible, what do they have to give me. They hate me, right?!  
"Yes, a surprise. Welcome your sister home." Dad said before leaving with mum. Told ya' they're never around.

So I turned around to see my little sister. "Vera!" I nearly shout. I tackled her to the floor in a hug, burying my head in her straight black mop of hair. Vera, looked then exact opposite of me, black hair and brown eye, whereas I have dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes. "I've missed you heaps. How's Australia?" I asked her.  
"It's pretty good, apart from being hot. Nana and Pop say they're moving from Melbourne to Sydney to look after me." She exclaims. So that's what's been going on. "Anyway, how's school in Gotham been?" She'll love to know what's been going on here. Note the sarcasm. "Well V, I went to school two days ago and I meet a lot of people. I've got two new best friends already." I tell her, taking a seat on the couch.  
"Cool, tell me their names and what they look like." Ugh, explaining.

"Okay Vera, the first person is Barbara and she has short brown hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes like yours, she's also pretty skinny. She's very nice and showed me around a bit. My other best friend is a guy, whose friends with Barbs. His name is Richard, but we all call him Dick. He's got black hair and light blue eyes, he's pretty hot too, but I didn't say that, 'Kay?" I told her.  
"Okay, Kat. Anyway can we get some food?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, what do you want to eat?" I stated to walk out of the lounge and towards the kitchen waiting for her answer. "Can we have mac and cheese?"  
"I'm not making it, you have to ask Mira." So she ran to the kitchen with me trailing behind her.

* * *

As I arrived at the kitchen, I could see Mira had started cooking and V was waiting for food. At that moment I thought about what it would be like to have a real family, one where my parents didn't hate me. "Hey V, I'm going to make a phone call, I'll see you in a bit and tell me when food is ready, 'Kay" I told her as I turned around.  
"Okay Kat!" She's replied to me.

I went to grab my phone and then went to my room. I decided to call Barbara and Dick asking them if they'd like to meet my sister.  
**Barbara: Hello?  
Me: Hey, Barbs!  
Barbara: Hey, what's up?  
Me: Nothing much, just wondering if you'd like to meet my sister?  
Barbara: You have a sister? And sure I'd love to meet her.  
Me: Cool!  
Barbara: When can I meet her? Is tonight alright, dads at work and I'm bored.  
Me: Actually better idea, how 'bout you stay here tonight and I drive you to school.  
Barbara: Awesome, that will be alright. I'll be round soon.  
Me: Darty, see ya soon!  
Barbara: Yea, okay. Bye!**

Okay one out of two done. Next to call Dick.  
**Dick: Hello, Dick Grayson speaking.  
Me: Quit, being so formal Dick, you know it's me.  
Dick: Oh hi, so what did your parents want.  
Me: My sister came over from Australia.  
Dick: Cool, how is she?  
Me: Pretty good. Would you like to meet her?  
Dick: If its alright with you.  
Me: Of course it's okay with me, why did you think I'm asking you.  
Dick: Oh right, so when can I come over.  
Me: Did you want to come over now, because Barbs is too.  
Dick: That sounds perfect.  
Me: Cool, see ya soon.  
Dick: You too. Bye!  
Me: Bye Dick!**

So both of them are coming over. V, prepare to meet some of my friends. So I walked out of my room and down the stairs towards the kitchen to see how's dinner coming along. "Smells nice." I commented as I walked to the bench.  
"Yea, she's almost finished." Vera says. Food soon yum!  
"Hey, V. Some of my friends are coming over soon and I'd like you to meet them."  
"Sure! Is it the two you talked about earlier?" She looked at me.  
"Yeah it is. Barbs is staying the night."  
"Yay!" She shouted.  
"Anyway where is Camill?" I haven't seen her, yet. She must be hiding.  
"She's still in Australia. Fixing the house up." Oh that would be right.  
_*Flashback*  
On the night before I left, I had a massive party. I had invited the whole school to it. It was a massive party and we managed to dye the pool pink, break most of the doors and basically destroy the house. For thirteen year olds we did heaps of damage.  
The next day Carmill and Mira found out and scolded me into the next century. Still totally worth it.  
*End Flashback*_  
So it would make sense that she would be there, but she's missing out on all the fun over here.

* * *

So as Mira dished up the steaming hot mac and cheese I heard the doorbell ring and being me, I ran like and idiot towards the door and opened it. Who arrived first was my first thought. As the door fully opened I saw Dick and a dark haired man waiting.  
"Hey!" Was my greeting.  
"Hey Kat. This is my adoptive father Bruce." Ahh so this is the famous Wayne.  
"Nice to meet you Mr Wayne." I greeted him.  
"Call me Bruce, Mr Wayne was my father." Bruce said with a charming smile. He then turned to Dick and said "I'll pick you up after my meeting, okay?"  
"Sure." Bruce then turned toward the car and drove off. Dick turned to me and said "So, let me meet your famous sister."  
"Follow me and excuse her, she's eating." I lead him towards the kitchen and I caught my sisters attention. "Vera, this is Dick. Dick, this is Vera."  
"Nice to meet you." He said to her.  
"Yeah, the same to you." She said to him before taking another bite.  
"Let's leave her alone. She seems more interested in eating now. She'll probably talk more later."  
"Sounds good. Now I've been meaning to ask. Can I have a tour around your house?!" Dick said.  
"Uh, sure. Follow me." So I started to show him around.  
"You know you didn't tell Barbs." He said casually.  
"Yeah, I've realised, Dick." I said to him.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Tell her, that's why I invited her."  
"Oh" Was all he said.

As I almost had finished showing him around Barbara rang the door, or at least I think it was. So we both ran, eager to see who it was and of course it was Barbara.  
"Hey you two." She smirked at me.  
"Hey" We both said in unison.  
"You can meet Vera later. I need to tell you something." I said seriously.  
"Okay..." She said not knowing where this was going and so here goes my life story again.

* * *

**So the second part will be out soon. Remember to review, the more I get the faster I update. Critics welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't done anything for awhile, so I decided to give you this. I have a lot of school work and it weighs me down. Please review, it would help me and leave suggestions for making my story better**

*** Disclaimer: If I owned this it would keep going, but alas I don't own this**

* * *

Kat's POV

I lead both Barbara and Dick to the lounge where I told them to get comfy.  
"Barbara, this may take a while. Dick you've already heard it so here's the repeat. So I was born on the 20th of February in Paris. Ever since I was about six months old my parents ignored me. Hated me almost, that's why they hired Mira, to look after me. So I was about a year or two years old before I learnt not to let it hurt much, so not to hurt myself more. By that time my sister Vera came. She was seemingly clueless until she saw what they were doing to me and so she try's to help, but with no avail, it only probably made it worst. So that's why they're never around. About today, it was about me letting my walls down and letting the fact Mira wasn't picking me up hurt me. She's more of an older sister than a parental figure because she never acted like that. So now you have it, my life story." I told her with tears in my eyes, tears of remembrance.

"Wow, I didn't think something like this could be so bad. That's horrible... Well at least you have me and Dick to care for you..." She trailed off.  
"Yea, that's what Dick said" I smiled a weirdo smile and they were just looking at me funny.  
"Well, your the special one." Dick teased me. I'm gonna get you because of that.  
"Yea sure..." I told him with an evil smirk on my face. "Well anyway Vera should be finished eating so I'll properly introduce you to her. I'm sure you'll like her." I told them, thinking about my revenge plan.

So as we entered Vera had just finished her second or third bowl of food, which didn't leave much for me or Barbara or even Dick. Well, we could always order take away or something it doesn't really matter. "Guys, I'd like to formally introduce my little sister Vera, who has just moved from Australia." I said in a posh voice, with perfect posture.

"Always the crazy aren't you?!" Vera chuckled at me, while both Barbs and Dick looked at us funny. Ha, yea right, I'm just normal... Or am I *cue mental pedo smile* yup, totally normal.

"Anyway, it's lovely to meet my big sisters friends, but I'm full and I want to call my friends." She told us.

"Well fine, don't spend time with me." I said with a smirk plastered to my face.  
"Hey, I'll spend time with you... Later."  
"Just so you know I'm kidding." I confessed  
"Of course, I lived with you." Damn she knows I'm kidding, what gave it away.  
"Yea, yeah. Just go talk to your boyfriend, I'll see you in the morning."  
"I-I don't have a boyfriend." So does, she's blushing.  
"Night."  
"Night" Know here comes the fun stuff.

"What was that about?" Dick says awkwardly. Boys.  
"Sister stuff." That was my blunt reply. "So, what do you want to do know." Evil smirks and grins broke out on their faces, uh oh.  
"Got any water balloons around." Yup, that's something I do have.  
"Yup, what kind of person doesn't have them?"  
"Me." Barbs says "Dad won't let me have them." Damn, sneaking some in next time.  
"So lets get started." I say.  
"Hell yes." And we're off.

So it's off to get some mischief started.

* * *

**Ohh cliffy, what an evil writer I am.**

**Sorry about the wait, I have massive schooling stuff one. Remember il try and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the super long wait, this was a pain to write and I had super writers block and even more school work. I'll try to update soon and keep this going and I might even start another story.**

* * *

As we ran off towards the backyard, well like like me leading them towards the backyard, we passed Mira, who was folding washing and shouting "Don't make a mess!" at us and then we bolted out of my house into my sexy yard. It had a big pool, lawn area and whatnot. I them pulled them towards the rather hidden little shed, that housed all my trouble making stuff, which was another room that no one knew about, in my house you could hide heaps of stuff without anyone noticing, well almost everyone... Mira.

My tub of water balloons were sitting under a bench with taps on it and balloon tying things. "Woah, this is mischief and prank paradise. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Barbs said to me in awe.  
"Yea, me too..." Dick also said.  
"What are you waiting for, start filling and tying these balloons so we can do something faster."

After one or two failed balloons, we got into a rhythm and we were almost done. "Guys, what are doing with these anyway?" I asked them as we were finishing. By now we hade a kiddies pool full of them.  
"We are just having a traditional one on one on one water fight." Ah, they're going to lose so badly.  
"Well in that case do you want the water pistols too?" Just to make it interesting. They both grinned and nodded their heads. Ha, they're going to lose so badly.

I went to grab them and turned to get a face full of water from the water balloons they through at me.  
"Oh, it's on." I grinned evilly and grab some for myself and started to pelt Dick and Barbara with them. "Haha, do you like that?! Now get out to the back yard, then it's really on." They smiled so hard, I thought there faces would fall off, it was literally that funny that I thought I'd get abs. "Hahaha, your faces."

They shook there heads and trudged out with the balloons while I got the water pistols filled. They were the biggest I could find and they were pretty heavy when filled. I came out to see them filling their bags.  
"Hey no fair!" I pouted while walking over to them and putting the pistols down and filling my own bag up with balloons. "No going inside, but apart from that its free for all!"  
"Nice, but know that your going to lose!" Dick taunted me.  
"Please, I was born a winner!" Barb interjected. I shook my head and pick my pistol up.  
"On my mark!" They looked at me and hurried to grab there pistols. "One, two, three, seven!" And I started shooting, that took them by surprise for a millisecond before they joined in.

*Half a hour later*  
We had semi passed out on the lawn. Man, that was freaking fun, but so tiring.  
"That was really cool, but I'm freezing." Barbara said. She's was right it was cold now.  
"Yeah, let's go and get warm." They both nodded and stood up. I looked around to survey the damage. It wasn't too bad, just water balloon scraps everywhere. I left everything where it was and promised to clean up later and made my way inside with Dick and Barb. We were just about to enter when Mira came and stopped us.  
"You won't enter with your wet shoes on. Take them off and then we'll get you dried off." We complied with her wishes, just so we could get warm faster. "Now here's your towels and try to actually dry off." She looked at me especially. I may or may not have a habit to just put the towel around me a just stay like that. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my self in it and started to walk to the fireplace in the lounge. "Oh and would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked us.  
"Um, can I just have a hot chocolate." Barbs asked. She smiled kindly and turned to Dick.  
"Can I have one too." She nodded and turned away, heading towards the kitchen.  
"Didn't you want anything Kat?" They looked at me as we sat in front of the fireplace.  
"Yea, but she already knows what I want so..." They got the point and turned to the fire, hands out, getting warm. I turned to the coffee table to grab the remote for the TV. Clicking it on I saw the news was on.

_"Last night was a shock for the criminal underground of Gotham, as it seems we have a new vigilante." _Everyone turned to look up at the TV at the mention of a new vigilante.  
_"Reports say that she appeared before Batman at a robbery and stopped the criminals herself, and declared her name was BlueJay. Is it another of Batmans birds? Only time will tell, this has been Cat Grant, back to you Bob."_ With that I turned the TV off.

"Cool, new hero in town, wonder what she does?" Barb said, wide eyed. Dick nodded, but looked utterly puzzled and looked almost determined, what's up with him?  
"Heroes?!" I faked as best as I could. They looked at me before realisation spread across there faces.  
"Right, new in town. Okay, so Gotham has two heroes or now three. Batman, Robin and now BlueJay. They protect the innocent and fight criminals, but the police hate them." Barbara explained to me.  
"Oh, so that's what they meant about Batman's birds." I said.  
"Yea, Robin the boy wonder." Dick said. I knew he had a sidekick. I looked at him and asked

"What does he do and what's his real name?"  
"He doesn't have any powers, but can kick butt and apparently can hack anything. And no one knows his real identity apart from Batman." Wow, it's going to take more than what I thought to originally thought to figure him out, hmm, but he's my age, so he might go to my school.  
"Cool." At that moment Mira walked in with our hot drinks. Yummy.  
"Here you go, two hot chocolates and a mocha." Can't blame me, it was coffee and chocolate. We took them greatfully and took a sip, relishing in the warmth the provided.

By now we were half dried, our clothes were almost dried and our hair was also mostly dried, apart from Dick, whose hair looked a bit like Robins from my research, while it had no gel and was dried.  
"You look better with no gel in your hair." I told him. Barbs nodded as well, glancing at his hair.  
"Yeah, you do. I can agree on that." We turned to look at each other, sharing smiles.  
"Thanks." We lapsed into silence, as we were pretty tired as it was. The next thing I know is that I finished my drink and fell asleep, as Barb and Dick had already done.

*Hour later*  
I woke up to see Dick also waking up. Barbara was still knocked out on the shag rug.  
"Heavy sleeper I take it." I said. Dick turned to look at me.  
"Your awake, I thought I was the only one." He said, in a sleepy voice which made him hotter.  
"Nah, I just woke up. Light sleeper." I told him.  
"Same, never could sleep after... The accident." He said slowly.  
"I-I don't have too many words to say, but I would like to thank you for sharing your story and for listening to mine." I thanked him, almost blushing and definitely lowering my head down. Wow, I've turned into a big softie.  
"No it's fine and if you need to talk I'll be here for you." He said to me, scooting closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into his touch and rested my head against his shoulder.

"You too look super cute together." We both jumped at the sound of Barbara's voice. I looked over at her, mentally cursing that she had snuck up one, as a hero I should be better. At the realisation of her words, I got over my anger at myself and started to blush 20 million colours of red and pink.  
"You're even blushing!" She was... Fangirling? I think anyway. I turned to Dick to see him blushing as well, but just lightly, unlike me.

"Anyway... What should we do?" I asked them, unsure of what to do.  
"Uhh, want to watch a movie?" Barbs asked. Perfect, well better than nothing.  
"Sure, I have nothing to suggest and I live here." I confessed.  
"Or do you want to sit next to Dick and hug him..." She teased me. Dick coughed awkwardly next to me. "Sorry Dick." She apologised, faint teasing still in her voice. I was about to ask what movie to watch when...

"Mr Bruce is here to pick you." Mira came in. She looked at Dick and then turned her gaze at me and Barbs.  
"I was hoping that he would come later." He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. He jumped up and thanked Mira for letting him be there and he looked towards us. I stood up and Barbara followed not long after.  
"See you tomorrow, don't get into too much trouble." Barbs told him, making him promise.

"Thank you again for everything and she's right don't get into too much trouble." I hugged him and then we started our way to the front doors.  
"Can't promise that." He grimaced, sounding like he wanted to promise us it. That's not different at all, but he might be klutzy?

Bruce was standing at the door, looking like he did when Dick arrived.  
"Time to go." Was all that he said. Dick turned and said  
"Thanks for the fun and it was lovely meeting your sister." He flashed a heartbreaking smile that made me swoon. He'll be the death of me.  
"No, it was my pleasure and I'll say bye to her for you." I told him. He nodded.  
"Bye Barbs, Kat." And with that he left with Bruce, while we waved until he couldn't see us.

* * *

**So that was my super hard to continue chapter that was an utter failure, but that's fine. Remember, if you like it Review!**


End file.
